S-HE is My KARIN
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/Kejelasan hubungan Suigetsu dan Karin yang sepertinya makin gak jelas./"Detik ke-dua puluh lagi, Karin akan datang."/"... Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang memberiku perhatian seperti itu..."/"Huwaa! Baka! Kau belum mematikan suaranya?"/Sequel of S-HE is KARIN/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**S-HE is My KARIN by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/Kejelasan hubungan Suigetsu dan Karin yang sepertinya makin gak jelas./"Detik ke-dua puluh lagi, Karin akan datang." /"... Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang memberiku perhatian seperti itu..."/"Huwaa! Baka! Kau belum mematikan suaranya?"/Sequel of S-HE is KARIN/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), maybe out of character, suck ending and title.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Tiga minggu berlalu semenjak insiden Suigetsu diterbangkan ke atap sekolah, hubungannya dengan Karin sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya—meski sebenarnya Karin lebih memilih mengabaikan Suigetsu. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah terbiasa sejak Suigetsu selalu menguntitnya kemana pun, kecuali ke toilet, ingat! Suigetsu tidak mau hidungnya banjir darah karena mengintip Karin di toilet—yang kemudian akan mendapat bonus pukulan mempesona.

Seperti hari ini, Suigetsu sedang berada di perpustakaan, bukan sedang membaca buku, tapi membaca wajah Karin yang sangat cantik tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Kiba memperhatikan ulah temannya dengan heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Suigetsu?" tanya Kiba. Suigetsu tersentak, ia mengira penjaga perpustakaan menegurnya, buru-buru ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja—sampai tak sadar kalau bukunya terbalik.

"Bukumu terbalik, tuh!" ujar Kiba, _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah Suigetsu yang makin aneh. Suigetsu menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah sebal.

"Kau, _dog's man_! Mengagetkanku saja!" Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja.

"Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan?" Kiba duduk di hadapan Suigetsu, tapi yang diajak ngobrol diam saja karena pikirannya sudah beralih ke tempat lain. Kiba memperhatikan arah pandang Suigetsu, Karin! "Hee, ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan." komentar Kiba.

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sedang membuka buku tentang anjing, "Di balik batu, _aho_!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah." Kiba tak ambil peduli, ia mulai membaca buku yang bersampul anjing itu, mungkin perawatan anjing. Suigetsu lebih memilih memandangi Karin yang sibuk belajar, ditemani aura pink yang menguar dari tubuhnya serta bentuk-bentuk _love_ terbang ke arah Karin. Namun dengan satu gerakan, bentuk _love_ itu langsung pecah terbagi dua sebelum sampai di tempat Karin. Tahu kenapa? Karena Karin menggunakan jurus _karate_-nya untuk menangkis _love_ dari Suigetsu.

Malang kau Suigetsu, cintamu belum terbalas.

Tak berapa lama, Karin berdiri kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Suigetsu yang melihat langsung berdiri daan reflek berteriak.

"AH!"

"STT!" namun ia langsung kena teguran. Berteriak di dalam perpustakaan adalah hal yang tabu. Ia kembali duduk dan menenggelamkan wajah di balik buku. Karin mendengar suara ribut sebelum keluar dari pintu perpustakaan—karena ia kenal betul suara penguntitnya—langsung mendengus sambil memandang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan saat Karin mendengus ke arahnya—karena ia mengintip dari balik buku setelah suasana kembali aman. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di balik buku.

Kiba yang melihat langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kau kenapa lagi, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu tak mendengar, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menggumam nama, '_Karin, Karin._'

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hoi!"

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu malas.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Suigetsu tak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat melamun.

"Hoi, _dog's man_!" panggil Kiba. Kiba menoleh, menunggu kalimat dari Suigetsu. Ekor matanya menemukan kalau Suigetsu sedang serius berbicara dengannya. "Apa Karin marah padaku, ya?" tanyanya.

Kiba menghela napas panjang sebelum bertanya, "Kau melakukan apa padanya?"

Suigetsu nampak berpikir, "Hmm, kalau tak salah aku hanya mengikutinya kemanapun—kadang sampai ke toilet, sih, hehehe—itu juga aku mengikutinya dari kejauhan, memang salah, ya?" tanya Suigetsu dengan tampang polos.

Kiba cengo, mengikuti seorang gadis kemanapun—sampai ke toilet—dan dia hanya mengatakan, 'memang salah?'. Kiba menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Kupikir yang salah itu otakmu, Suigetsu."

"Hah?!" Suigetsu tersinggung, hampir saja ia melayangkan pukulan ke arah Kiba kalau ia tak ingat di mana posisinya sekarang.

"_Weits_! Tenang, _bro_!" ujar Kiba dengan nada dan gaya anak gaul masa kini, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Karin." lanjut Kiba. Suigetsu yang mendengar langsung memasang wajah bahagia dan terharu, sampai-sampai air matanya menetes. Oke, itu lebay!

"Terima kasih, _dog's man_! Kau sahabatku yang paling baik!" katanya sambil tersedu-sedu dan mengusap punggung tangan Kiba di pipinya.

"Ah, ya, ya, simpan dulu air matamu, Suigetsu," Kiba merasa risih dengan perlakuan Suigetsu, "karena, kita sedang diperhatikan semua orang!" lanjut Kiba memandang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan.

'Semoga tidak tersebar gosip aneh!' batin Kiba.

**-Naruto-**

Keesokan harinya, Suigetsu dan Kiba datang lebih dulu ke sekolah karena mereka akan menjalankan suatu misi penting—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting bagi siapapun yang tak mau terlibat. Sekolah terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, beberapa sengaja datang awal untuk piket atau latihan pagi dan yang lebih sering yaitu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah—kalau tak mau dibilang mengopi pekerjaan rumah.

Suigetsu dan Kiba bersiaga di dekat kelas 2-4, kelas Karin. Bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya Karin tiap pagi, dan ini masih terlalu pagi. Bahkan Kiba harus melewatkan rutinitas jalan pagi dengan Akamaru demi membantu kawannya itu.

Suigetsu melirik jam tangannya, "Detik ke-dua puluh lagi, Karin akan datang." ujar Suigetsu. Kiba langsung menoleh dan bola matanya melebar. Wajahnya tersirat pertanyaan, '_Kok tahu?_' ke arah Suigetsu yang masih mengamati lorong yang mulai berseliweran murid Konoha.

Jangan heran, aksi mata-mata Suigetsu ini sudah sampai level internasional, mungkin dia bisa memprediksi jadwal Karin sehari-hari di rumah ... secara terperinci. Kalau saja FBI mau merekrutnya menjadi _spy_, mungkin dia langsung dipekerjakan dalam kasus terberat. "Tapi maaf saja, misi terberatku adalah menaklukkan hati Karin." Begitu katanya saat ditanya Kiba dengan pertanyaan yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Benar saja, dua puluh detik kemudian, Karin muncul dari persimpangan tangga menuju kelasnya. Kiba memberi aba-aba, Suigetsu bergegas ke posisinya dalam rencana. Kiba mengepalkan tangan setelah kepergian Suigetsu, berdoa semoga usahanya berhasil. Suigetsu bersandar di depan pintu kelas 2-4. Karin sampai di depan kelas dan memandang heran pada Suigetsu yang berpenampilan aneh, layaknya pangeran-pangeran gombal dengan setangkai bunga mawar di sela giginya.

"_Ohayou_, Karin-_hime_." ucap Suigetsu dengan nada yang romantis—namun aneh—sambil menyerahkan mawar itu ke Karin. Efek bunga-bunga, warna pink dan bubuk peri muncul, layaknya di dalam _anime_ dan _manga shoujo_. Kalau pernah nonton _anime_ atau drama Ouran High School Host Club, dia mirip seperti Suou Tamaki yang sedang ngegombal. Jangan-jangan dia terinspirasi dari sana?

Karin _sweatdrop_. Kiba menepuk jidatnya.

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian berlalu menjauh dari Suigetsu yang masih ngoceh bak burung beo ketambahan batere 48 jam. Masih mending mendengar burung beo ngoceh ketimbang Suigetsu yang ngegombal gaje di depan kelas.

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepala kemudian menghampiri Suigetsu yang kalau dilihat sedang ngobrol dengan bak sampah di depannya. Belum sampai Kiba menepuk pundak Suigetsu guna menyadarkan pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu yang sudah mirip orang gila dan perlu dirujuk ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, seseorang lebih dulu menyapanya.

'Glek! Gawat!' Kiba meneguk ludah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan Suigetsu, ia berbalik dan pura-pura tidak kenal atau tidak mau tahu jika ditanya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu.

"—Karin-_hime_, kau itu bak kain sutra emas yang sudah meluncurkan hati—Sasuke?" Suigetsu akhirnya tersadar dan membulatkan kedua matanya begitu ada Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan minggir-kau-orang-gila. Ia juga tak sadar dengan kalimatnya yang menyambungkan dengan nama Sasuke.

Suigetsu melengos kemudian memasang tampang tak peduli dan mengacuhkan Sasuke dengan berpura-pura mencari sesuatu—bukan berpura-pura, ia memang sedang mencari Karin yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Sasuke yang tipikal tak-tahu-dan-tak-mau-tahu jika bertemu hal aneh macam ini ikut mengacuhkan dan berlalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Suigetsu berhenti dengan acara mencari Karin kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke hingga punggung pemuda bersurai hitam itu berbelok ke pintu berpalang 2-1. Suigetsu mendecih pelan sebelum orang yang dianggap musuh cintanya itu menghilang. Ia menoleh ke jendela kelas dan menemukan sosok Karin sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan memilih kembali di tempat Kiba bersembunyi. Ia terlanjur malu karena orang-orang menatapnya sambil cekikikan gaje. Wajahnya bersemu karena malu.

"Hoi kenapa tak bilang kalau si Pantat Ayam menyebal—Ah?" ia langsung berhenti protes saat ia menyadari tak ada siapa pun di sana. Suigetsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"SIALAN KAU, KIBA!" katanya sambil melangkah kesal ke kelas.

Sementara itu di kelas Karin.

Karin masih asyik berbicara tentang acara _reality show_ yang baru tayang kemarin dengan kedua temannya, Tenten dan Temari. Namun sesekali kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Suigetsu yang berjalan melewati kelas kemudian menghilang di balik dinding.

Ia menghela napas. Begitu ia kembali fokus ke pembicaraan awal, ia malah menemukan kedua temannya memasang _smirk_ yang mengerikan.

"Eh?"

"Fufufu, jadi kau mulai tertarik, eh?" tanya Tenten sambil tertawa bejat dan menggoda gadis berambut merah itu.

Wajah Karin merona, "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Karin mencoba berkilah.

"Ehem-kami bicara tentang Suigetsu-ehem." jawab Temari kalem, namun entah mengapa ada seringai buruk di balik wajah polosnya—yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya!" bantah Karin dengan cepat dan galak.

"Eh? Apa kami bilang kau menyukainya?" tanya Tenten dengan heran, namun kemudian _smirk_ itu datang lagi di wajahnya, juga Temari.

Mampus!

"Eh?" Karin cengo dan mulai gugup. Mencari alibi yang bisa mematahkan pernyataannya tadi. "Ah-bukan ... aku hanya-hanya ... ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya." Karin mulai bingung mencari kata-kata. Bahkan seorang Karin yang dikenal galak bisa terpojok hanya karena cowok.

"**Ke-ta-hu-an**." ujar Tenten dan Temari dalam waktu yang bersamaan—plus senyum seringai yang menyebalkan itu.

Di kelas lain,

"KIBA!" Suigetsu berteriak setelah menggeser pintu dengan keras, bahkan ada beberapa anak yang pingsan saking kagetnya. Baiklah, abaikan mereka, tim penolong segera datang.

Kiba berlonjak kaget saat ia akan bersembunyi di lemari sapu untuk menghindari amukan Suigetsu. Suigetsu menghampiri Kiba, mencengkram krah seragamnya dan mengguncangkan badan pecinta anjing itu sambil berujar tak jelas.

"Kenapakaumeninggalkankutadihah!Akujadisepertioran ggilatahugak!" [Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi, hah! Aku jadi seperti orang gila tahu gak!]

Kiba mengucurkan keringat dingin sambil berusaha minta maaf. "Ah, _gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_!"

Suigetsu tak mendengar karena terlalu sibuk mengoceh betapa malunya dia di hadapan umum sambil ngegombal ria tanpa lawan bicara.

"Suigetsu-_san_, Kiba-_san_, mau sampai kapan kalian di sana? Bel sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu." Sebuah suara membuat mereka menghentikan pertengkaran—yang kalau dilihat hanya Suigetsu yang berteriak sampai menggema di seluruh kelas dan koridor.

Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_, guru Sejarah yang tukang telat—yang tak tahu kenapa hari ini _mood_ telatnya sedang kurang baik.

Suigetsu mendengus, sementara Kiba menghela napas sambil bergumam, '_Terima kasih, sensei, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku._'

**-Naruto-**

Waktu istirahat.

"_Ne_, kau harus mentraktirku _yakisoba-pan_(#1) sebagai permintaan maaf." kata Suigetsu kepada Kiba. Kiba memandang horor ke arah Suigetsu, pasalnya pemuda itu belum tahu bagaimana _yakisoba-pan_ kantin sekolah sampai bagaimana brutalnya anak-anak yang ingin mendapatkan _yakisoba-pan_ yang terkenal enak seantero Konoha.

"Kau gila, eh? Aku bisa jadi korban keganasan Spartan, tahu!" yang dimaksud spartan di sini adalah anak-anak yang saling berebut _yakisoba-pan_ hingga korban tak berdosa kena imbasnya, Kepala Sekolah pun angkat tangan untuk menanganinya.

"Biar saja!" jawab Suigetsu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang artinya dia ngambek. Dasar _childish_!

"Hahh, baiklah akan kubelikan." Akhirnya Kiba pasrah menghadapi kawannya yang super aneh itu, sepertinya Suigetsu itu sedang menghadapi masalah hidup yang dinamakan 'labil' kadang-kadang dia marah-marah tapi tak sampai lima menit ia malah bertingkah layaknya _Chuunibyou_(#2) tingkat akut, tap kemudian ia bisa bertingkah seperti ketua OSIS yang sok berkuasa. Heran, sifatnya itu berubah tergantung musim kali, ya?

Kiba juga tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa terjebak bersama pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu, baginya ia malah lebih gila dari Naruto si pembuat onar.

Kiba selesai membeli _yakisoba-pan_ pesanan Suigetsu setelah aksi dorong-dorongan dari 'Spartan' yang tanpa diduga mereka rela menyewa orang-orang dari klub sumo untuk mendorong barisan. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, wajahnya sudah lecek seperti kertas kena air selokan plus air jamban. Seragamnya robek di sana-sini, mirip rombengan yang tak dicuci selama lima tahun berturut-turut.

"Ah, Suigetsu sialan! Aku jadi mirip gelandangan daripada murid sekolah ini." bisiknya, ia sampai tak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh Karin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kiba baru menyadari sosok Karin setelah gadis itu melewatinya. Ia langsung menoleh dan memanggilnya.

'Kesempatan mumpung ada dia.' batin Kiba.

"Ah, Karin-_san_?" panggilnya. Karin segera menoleh, Kiba bisa melihat gadis itu membawa kotak makanan mungkin dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah kalau dilihat dari arah ia berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin dengan ketus. Ia malas berurusan dengan Kiba. Bukan apa-apa sih, Kiba juga tak punya catatan khusus 'pria bermasalah' dengannya. Tapi yang perlu diingat, Kiba itu teman dekatnya Suigetsu-yang-ia-benci-karena-mengekornya-setiap-h ari jadi mau tak mau pemuda pecinta anjing itu harus kena imbasnya.

"Ah, anu-itu ... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" kata Kiba gugup.

"Cepat katakan! Aku tak punya waktu banyak denganmu!" katanya setengah berteriak. Oh, _no_! Dia marah. Hati-hati Kiba jurus maut Karin bisa keluar dan membunuhmu.

"BisakaumenyerahkaninikeSuigetsu?" ["Bisa kau menyerahkan ini ke Suigetsu?"] tanya Kiba tanpa spasi sambil menyodorkan sebungkus _yakisoba-pan_. Ia tak mau kejadian Suigetsu nyangkut di atap sekolah tempo hari itu terjadi padanya. Karin menautkan kedua alis.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Oh, _smart girl_! Dia bisa mengerti kalimat kilat milik Kiba.

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ... _onegai_!" Kiba memohon. Karin memandanginya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang antara ogah dan pengen melihat penampilan Kiba yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari gelandangan di bawah kolong jembatan.

"Hahh, baiklah! Mana?!" Karin mengambil bungkusan _yakisoba-pan_ dengan sedikit kasar dan galak. Tapi toh dia mau juga.

"Huwaa, _arigatou_, _arigatou_ Karin-_sama_!" katanya lebay sambil menangis di hadapan Karin.

"Jangan lebay, deh!" responnya kemudian menuju ke kelas Suigetsu, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih lebay.

Setelah kepergian Karin, Kiba langsung menuju toilet tak jauh dari sana guna membersihkan diri. Tapi sebelum itu ia mengintip Karin yang sedang masuk ke kelasnya tanpa ragu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Fufufu," bisiknya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. 'Bersiaplah menerima hadiahku, Suigetsu!' Entahlah yang dimaksud hadiah itu dalam artian baik atau buruk. Kadang sifat Kiba sama labilnya dengan Suigetsu.

Di kelas Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sedang sibuk bermain dengan PSP-nya, dikejutkan dengan sodoran sebungkus _yakisoba-pan_. Ia langsung menekan tombol _pause_ dan menoleh ke orang yang dia kira Kiba.

"Kau lama, Kib—Karin?" teriaknya kaget, sampai-sampai seluruh kelas menoleh ke arahnya. "A-apa-apa yang ka-ka-kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Suigetsu gugup. Hei, sejak kapan Suigetsu jadi gugup begini?

"Hah, aku hanya diminta Kiba menyerahkan ini padamu." jawab Karin kalem.

"La-lalu dimana si manusia anjing itu?"

"Entahlah, aku meninggalkannya saat dia sedang _acting_ lebay."

"_Acting_?"

"Ah, lupakan saja dia."

"A-ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih." Kata Suigetsu dengan wajah merona kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai memakannya. Karin masih diam, tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri malah asyik memperhatikan Suigetsu yang sedang makan.

"A-ano ..." panggil Karin, wajahnya terlihat merona dan memalingkan muka, "ma-mau makan siang denganku?"

'JEDER!'

Bagai ketiban durian runtuh, Suigetsu melongo sampai air liurnya menetes. Oh, baiklah itu menjijikan. Tapi, apa perasaanmu kalau diajak makan siang dengan gadis pujaan?

Suigetsu masih melongo sampai bungkus _yakisoba-pan_ di tangannya—yang belum sempat dimakan—terjatuh di meja. Karin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Suigetsu.

"Hoii, kau masih di sana?" tanya Karin.

Suigetsu tersadar dan langsung melempar pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau mau makan denganku?"

Karin nampak sedikit gugup, namun dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi teman-teman meninggalkanku, dan aku malas kalau makan sendiri, jadi ... bagaimana?" tanyanya. Suigetsu langsung berdiri dengan efek pink dan bubuk peri, reflek dia menggenggam kedua tangan Karin.

"Mau! Tentu saja mau!" teriaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ala _fujoshi_ yang nemu _doujin_ BL di tengah jalan.

Karin dan Suigetsu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karin duduk di depan Suigetsu dan membuka _bento_-nya. Ia mulai makan bersama Suigetsu yang dag-dig-dug-der melihat cara makan Karin yang sangat sensual dengan efek _slow motion_. Ia menyumpitkan sedikit nasi, kemudian membawa ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya yang kemerahan menyentuh ujung sumpit, lalu masih dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Karin mengunyah nasinya yang kadang diselipi dengan lauk sosis dan sayuran.

Suigetsu meneguk ludah, ia sampai lupa dengan _yakisoba-pan_-nya sendiri.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Karin merasa risih diperhatikan penuh nafsu oleh Suigetsu—jangan lupa dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ingat! Mereka hanya berdua di sana, jadi jangan heran kalau hal 'macam-macam' terjadi. Tapi tenang saja, _author_ tidak akan menaikkan _rating_ mengingat ini bulan puasa.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja ada nasi di bibirmu." Suigetsu ingin menyingkirkan benda yang mengganggu pemandangan sensual itu, namun ia selalu teringat dengan predikat Karin yang juara _karate_ tingkat nasional. Bisa-bisa ia dibabat habis menjadi soto kalau macam-macam dengannya.

"Dimana?" Karin mencoba membersihkan sudut bibirnya. Tapi ia merasa tak ada hal yang aneh di sana.

"I-itu." Suigetsu menunjuk sudut bibir kanan Karin. Tangan Karin menyeka bagian itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Karin.

"Ah, iya sepertinya sudah hilang." jawab Suigetsu dengan tertawa renyah. Hei, kemana Suigetsu yang bersemangat dan lebay?

Oke, sebenarnya yang tadi itu bohong. Tak ada nasi di sudut bibir Karin. Itu hanya alasan Suigetsu untuk menghindari amukan Karin yang mengalahkan singa kelaparan dan juga membuat percakapan langkanya lebih berwarna.

"Kau orang aneh." komen Karin, lalu melanjutkan makan. "Tapi sepertinya kau orang yang menarik." lanjutnya. Hmm, entahlah, mungkin komentar yang terakhir ucapan Karin tanpa sadar.

"Heh? Apa?" Suigetsu merona dan meminta kejelasan mengenai pernyataan Karin barusan.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Karin sambil terus makan. Suigetsu lebih memilih diam. entah mengapa ia jadi sosok pendiam setelah berhadapan dengan Karin, padahal sebelumnya dia dan Karin bertingkah layaknya anjing dan kucing.

Suigetsu masih dalam pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana, mulai dari sikapnya yang jadi lebih pendiam dari Shino si pecinta serangga (Heran deh, kenapa sekolah ini penuh dengan pecinta hewan?) sampai tiba-tiba ia membayangkan kencan di puncak menara Eiffel yang diiringi musik _heavy metal_.

"Hoi!" Karin mengguncang tubuh Suigetsu. Suigetsu langsung tersentak kemudian merona karena sentuhan tangan Karin di bahunya—secara tak langsung karena yang disentuh adalah lengan seragamnya. Suigetsu berani bersumpah ia tak akan mencuci pakaiannya di bagian lengan.

"A-a-apa?" tanya Suigetsu, masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanyanya. Suigetsu memasang tampang bloon.

"Ha?"

Karin menunjuk _yakisoba-pan_ di tangan Suigetsu, "Apa itu enak?" ulangnya.

"A-ah, ini, err enak kok."

"'Bo-boleh aku mencobanya? Katanya itu terkenal enak di sini." tanya Karin dengan malu-malu.

Suigetsu kembali memasang wajah orang yang kena penyakit _adenoid_(#3).

"Ah! Ja-jangan salah sangka! Aku hanya ingin mencobanya, karena ibuku melarangku makan-makanan kantin." Karin menjelaskan maksudnya meminta _yakisoba-pan_. Suigetsu membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf o.

"I-ini." Suigetsu menyodorkan _yakisoba-pan_ yang tinggal separo. Karin meletakkan sumpitnya dan memakan separuh _yakisoba-pan_ milik Suigetsu.

Jantung Suigetsu berdebar saat ia menyadari kalau Karin akan memakan bekas gigitannya, yang artinya itu akan membuat ciuman tak langsung. (Benarkah? Bukankah itu berlaku untuk minuman atau minuman bersedotan?)

Karin mendekatkan _yakisoba-pan_ itu ke mulutnya—dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dan sensual. Suigetsu berdebar menantikan bibir Karin hampir bersentuhan dengan makanan bekas gigitannya. Namun, Karin segera menghentikan gerakan dan membalikkan roti isi itu kemudian menggigit ujungnya yang belum digigit oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu langsung pundung di pojokan dan bergumam, 'Karin jahat!' dengan nada lebay yang super menyebalkan.

"Ha? Kau pikir aku akan memakan bekas gigitanmu?" tanya Karin dengan sinis. Suigetsu merasa patah hati langsung menyiapkan tali dan menggantungkannya di dahan pohon, bersiap bunuh diri.

Karin yang melihat aksi bunuh diri Suigetsu yang sepertinya minta dihentikan karena ia juga belum sudi mati muda, langsung mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan menyodorkan _bento_-nya.

"Nih, kalau mau kau boleh makan bekalku." tawar Karin, "sebagai gantinya kau berikan _yakisoba-pan_ ini."

Suigetsu yang sudah bersiap bunuh diri kemudian berbalik dan menerima bekal dari Karin.

Apakah ini pertanda kalau Karin mulai merespon positif pernyataan cintanya? Suigetsu berharap jawabannya 'iya'.

Pemuda itu memakan bekal Karin dengan lahap dan Karin memakan _yakisoba-pan_ dengan riang—mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia makan _yakisoba-pan_ dengan rasa selangit.

Suigetsu selesai dengan makanannya, ia meletakkan _bento_ di depan Karin yang juga selesai dengan _yakisoba-pan_-nya, remasan bungkusan _yakisoba-pan_ itu ia letakkan di kantong plastik bekas minumannya. Karin membuka tutup teh botolnya dan meneguk isinya. Rasa dingin menjalari kerongkongan, kebetulan udara hari ini cukup panas karena sedang musimnya.

'Cup'

"_Arigatou_." Tanpa ia sadari kecupan ringan mendarat di bibirnya setelah Karin menyelesaikan acara minum, tentu saja itu dari Suigetsu. Karin membelalakkan kedua matanya, mengingat itu adalah—

"Kau manis sekali, sih."

"—SIALAN KAU! ITU _FIRST KISS_-KU!" teriak Karin sambil menendang Suigetsu ke angkasa. Entah ia bisa kembali seperti bumerang atau tidak.

Karin merasa darahnya naik ke wajah dan berkumpul di sana, dan rasanya panas sekali. Jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan cepat, mengalahkan penonton sepak bola yang brutal mendukung tim kesayangannya mencetak gol.

"Kenapa ini? Dan kenapa aku merasa ... senang?" bisik Karin.

'BRUK!'

Karin menoleh, Suigetsu kembali dengan posisi yang tak menyenangkan.

"A-aduh! Sa-sakit sekali." Suigetsu bangkit dan mengelus dahinya yang benjol. Karin mendekat ke arah Suigetsu, Suigetsu langsung memasang tanda siaga kalau-kalau Karin akan melakukan serangan lanjutan. Suigetsu memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap kalau dia akan dilempar ke Planet Mars.

'Cup!'

Suigetsu merasa hangat di dahinya. Begitu tersadar ia baru saja mendapat kecupan manis di dahinya. Suigetsu merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya mulai _blank_, hanya ada kalimat, '_Karinmenciumku?Karinmenciumku?Karinmenciumku?Karin menciumku?_' begitu seterusnya tanpa jeda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir.

OMG! Suigetsu pasti sedang bermimpi, ada malaikat yang mengkhawatirkannya. 'Cubit aku! Siapapun cubit aku!'

"A-aku baik-baik saja." jawab Suigetsu dengan terkekeh pelan dan berpose bak Ade Rai. Padahal tubuhnya pegal linu setelah ditendang Karin seganas itu.

"A-ano," Karin memanggil, "pernyataanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mulai memikirkannya."

Suigetsu memandang Karin yang kini sedang serius, jadi ia segera mengurungkan niat untuk berpolah yang aneh-aneh di depannya.

"... E-etto, setelah kupikir kau itu orang yang menarik dan lucu—meskipun kadang kau itu aneh dan lebay—kadang kau perhatian denganku dengan mengirimiku kata-kata semangat di loker sepatuku..."

Baiklah, bagian itu terlewatkan karena kebanyakan yang diceritakan adalah saat Suigetsu sedang bertingkah konyol melakukan aksinya. Suigetsu juga tak sepenuhnya konyol dan lebay, ia sering mengirim _e-mail_ ke Karin—entah ia dapat dari siapa—yang intinya hanya sapaan dan ucapan semangat. Atau memberi gantungan kunci berbentuk _piyo-chan_ di laci mejanya.

"... Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang memberiku perhatian seperti itu..."

Bagian ini, Suigetsu merasa panas di wajahnya mulai naik ke dalam kisaran maksimal.

"... Bu-bukannya aku ingin menjadikanmu pelampiasan karena aku ditolak Sasuke, tapi jujur, kau memang menarik bagiku..."

Jangan salahkan _author_ kalau sekarang Suigetsu sudah meleleh mendengar kalimat Karin—meleleh dalam artian yang sebenarnya—Sekarang kau bisa lihat kalau Suigetsu sudah menjadi air.

"Hoi, kau mengerti ucapanku, tidak?" tanya Karin merasa diacuhkan. Suigetsu tersenyum puas dan bahagia. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya. Kupu-kupu berterbangan membentuk _love_ di kepalanya.

Suigetsu bisa memastikan kalau rangkaian kalimat Karin yang bertele-tele itu bisa disingkat menjadi, 'Aku menyukaimu' secara implisit, karena Karin hanya mengatakan dia tertarik dengan Suigetsu. Tapi bagi Suigetsu, sih masa bodoh. Asalkan Karin mau menerimanya—yang ia berharap Karin akan mengatakan sayang padanya.

"Ka-kau menerima ... cintaku?" Suigetsu hanya memastikan Karin menyatakan secara eksplisit.

Karin melongo, antara ya atau tidak, antara malu atau malu-maluin.

"Hm." Akhirnya Karin memilih menganggukkan kepala dengan rona di wajahnya. Bisa dibayangkan reaksi Suigetsu setelah mendengar hal ini? Pastinya melayang bak terbang ke awang-awang. Entah kewarasannya ini pergi kemana, ia seperti orang kejatuhan durian yang isinya emas 24 karat.

"Ah, Ka-Karin, aku ada satu permintaan." kata Suigetsu dengan malu-malu kucing (kenapa harus kucing, ya? Gak babi sekalian?)

"Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Bo-boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Suigetsu. Karin membelalakkan kedua matanya. _Kisu_? Berciuman? Tadi 'kan sudah, sudah mencuri ciumannya.

Karin tak menjawab, tapi dia memberikan respon positif dengan menutup kedua matanya. Suigetsu mulai cengar-cengir gaje dan ikut menutup mata kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin.

Oke, tenang Suigetsu! Dia tak menolaknya, hentikan gugupmu Suigetsu. Jangan panik! lakukan seperti tadi! Hentikan kecepatan detak jantungmu, Suigetsu! Kau seperti mesin yang mencapai masa uzur saat digunakan! Suigetsu, jangan buat masalah! Ini ciuman pertamamu dengan Karin, jangan buat dia kecewa. Dan jangan buat dirimu kecewa.

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tapi di kepala Suigetsu masih bergejolak saking senangnya.

'Klik!'

Sebuah suara mengusik dan membuat dua orang itu menoleh ke arah semak-semak.

"Lho? Kok bunyi?"

"Huwaa! _Baka_! Kau belum mematikan suaranya?"

"Tenten! Jangan mendorongku!"

"Hoi, kalian! Jangan berisik! Nanti mereka de—"

"**Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?**"

Itu Suigetsu dan Karin yang mengucapkan dengan nada dan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Selamatkan diri kalian, Kiba, Tenten dan Temari! Sebelum Suigetsu mengamuk dengan melempar apapun yang ada di sampingnya, termasuk meja dan kursi. Atau jurus-jurus maut ala Karin yang bisa membuat pemain sumo bertekuk lutut.

Semoga kalian dalam lindungan-Nya!

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Notes

#1 Yakisoba-pan: Bahasa Inggrisnya sih Noodle Hot Dog

#2 Chuunibyou: kalau diartikan Sindrom Kelas Delapan, semacam otaku akut yang sampai terpengaruh ke dunia nyata, err yang pernah nonton anime Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai pasti tahu.

#3 Adenoid: kesan wajah bodoh yang disebabkan adanya penyempitan saluran napas karena pembengkakan kelenjar limpa atau polip dan pembengkakan di tekak atau amandel.

A/N: Karena banyak yang request kelanjutan hubungan Suigetsu dan Karin jadi saya buat sequel-nya—dan sepertinya masih jauh dari kata memuaskan. Maafkan kegajean ending dan keseluruhan fict ini yang saya rasa lebih gaje dari sebelumnya, humornya juga berasa kurang. Maafkan saya juga karena lama bikinnya, tapi yang penting hubungan mereka udah clear.

Maaf juga kalau Suigetsu dan Karin maupun chara di sini out of character, karena saya gak ngeh sama sifat asli Suigetsu dan Karin jadi saya bikin mereka jadi gini (yang saya ngeh sih, Karin itu galak) dan sepertinya Karin malah kelihatan tsundere. Saya lagi demen sama chara tsundere, hehe.

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
